Coil-tube, lung power extendable toys are known. Flexible hoses have been used for dispensing, under pressure, flowable semi-solid materials such as conrete. Pressure-cans have been used to dispense whipped-cream or other flowable substances. It is conceivable that either could be used to dispense frozen confections.